Perdón, Lágrimas y Amor
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: SEGUNDO GENDERBENDER Galeel se convierte en una miembro más de Fairy Tail, mientras la vida de Levi gira en un 180 grados por la llegada de ella. Con el pasar del tiempo ambos se atraen, pero, los recuerdos amargos de su pasado es lo que siempre los aleja. ¿Podrá Galeel perdonarse asi misma y darle una oportunidad al amor a Levi y viceversa? MAL SUMMARY... CAPITULO 3: LEMON
1. Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Perdón, Lágrimas y Amor**

Hola, hola minna-san. Este es mi segundo fic de FAIRY TAIL y, porque no, también de mi pareja favorita GAJEVY o GALE.

Como algunos sabrán soy nueva en esto, y más si se trata del anime de Fairy Tail, no sé mucho acerca de este anime o del manga, y apenas estoy terminando de ver los capítulos de la serie y empezando a leer los mangas de éste. Por segunda vez, este es un GENDER BENDER de mi pareja favorita. Espero que les guste. Si algún error de ortografía o alguna si menciono mal un uso del anime/manga háganmelo saber.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo**

 **Levi's Pov:**

Nunca pensé que ella recibiría el ataque que Lexa tenía destinado para mí. También nunca pensé que yo la perdonaría cuando ella nos atacó a Jade, Day y a mí. Pero hay ocasiones en que la vida nos da un giro inesperado que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, definitivamente nunca pensé en que me enamoraría de ella.

Cuando Galeel entró a Fairy Tail todos se habían quedado incomodos por ello. Bueno, no quería decir eso exactamente más bien es algo así. Cuando Galeel entró a Fairy Tail casi todos se quedaron incomodos. Mientras que Jade y Day estaban hirviendo del coraje y de la rabia, yo solamente estaba sentando tranquilamente y leyendo. Aquellos ojos carmesí comenzaron a fijarse en mí por unos segundos, pero luego ella los desvió rápidamente antes de que yo la mirara a ella. Debo confesar que no había nada de rabia o enojo, pero cuando ella fue brutalmente golpeada en el estómago, sentí la necesidad de dirigirme hacia ella y defenderla. Pero. Me detuve en ese momento.

– _¿Por qué ayudarías a alguien quien trato de matarte a ti y a tu familia?_ – me pregunte a mí mismo.

Aún sigo recordando claramente el dolor de las costillas quebrándose, pero también recuerdo aquella mirada triste y de arrepentimiento en sus ojos carmesí antes de que perdiera la conciencia. ¿Era posible de que ella hubiese deseado nunca hacerme ese tipo de cosas a mí? ¿Y por qué se uniría a Fairy Tail si no lo hiciera? Me levanté y toque los hombros de Jade y Day.

– Vámonos. – respondí. Ellas miraron con desprecio a Galeel antes de desviar sus miradas y asentir, me siguieron hasta salir fuera del gremio.

* * *

 **Galeel's Pov:**

Otro día más siendo rechazada en este maldito gremio. Sé cometí un grave error en enfrentarme a estas haditas, destruyendo su gremio no era ningún problema… pero… me excedí demasiado con lastimar al Grandulón y a las cotorras latosas de sus compañeras. Pero más con él. Entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar el día en que ingresé a Fairy Tail.

 **FLASHBACK**

Me detuve en las afueras de la entrada de Fairy Tail, estaba cabreada. Mi mano se encontraba en una distancia de la perilla, pero deje caer mi mano a un lado mío antes de que decidiera en abrirla. Sabría que nunca tendría fans en Fairy Tail, y que eso a mí no importaba. Ya estaba preparada para recibir tomatazos y ver imágenes de mi misma con balazos en mi cabeza. Eso tampoco me importaba. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba cabreada?

– _¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!_ – pensé. – _¡Tienes que dar la cara a él… a ellos… eventualmente!_

La imagen del cuerpo de Levi estampado contra aquel árbol llegó a mi mente. Ladeé mi cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que hará él? ¿Intentará matarme? Eso es lo que haría, si estuviera en su lugar. Podría soportar a sus dos perros guardianes, pero ¿Qué es lo que haría si veo a ese muchacho de cabello celeste sosteniéndome para golpearme una y otra y otra vez?

– _¿Por qué te importa lo que él piense?_ – golpeé mi rostro a un lado de la pared de Fairy Tail, y luego ladeé mi cabeza.

Tallé el sudor de las palmas de mis manos en mi pantalón y abrí las puertas del gremio. Mis ojos comenzaron a escanear los rostros de todos, y sólo pude nombrar a un puñado de ellos. Incluyendo a Levi. ¿Cómo puedo acordarme de su nombre? De todas la personas, ¿Por qué él? Uno o dos segundos de silencio, luego el infierno. Fui lanzada contra la pared por una lluvia de golpes, pero no me resistí. Me desplomé en el suelo cuando una mano terminó por golpearme en mi vientre.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Intentar con destruir nuestro gremio otra vez? – escuché la voz de Nadja, pero no me moví de lugar en el suelo.

Sentí que alguien me había dado una patada en mis costillas y me desplomaba una vez más. Me levanté por mí misma para desafiarlos en mi mente en vez de la realidad.

– Regresa algún agujero negro de la tierra. – patada.

– ¡Deja nuestro gremio en paz! – golpe. Esperé por un peliceleste que viniera a mí y me desafiara, pero nunca llegó.

– ¡Espera a que el Master se entere de esto! – sentí como mi cuero cabelludo comenzó a hervir y siendo estirado cuando alguien tomó un puñado de mi cabello para luego ser jaloneada haciendo que mis pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.

– ¡DETÉNGANSE DE UNA VEZ! – el Maestro Makarov saltó desde el segundo piso del balcón y camino calmadamente evadiendo a los miembros del gremio hasta llegar hacia donde yo estaba. – ¡¿ES ASÍ CÓMO DEBEMOS TRATAR A UN INTEGRANTE DE NUESTRO GREMIO?! – dijo el anciano. Se detuvo enfrente de mí y sea quien sea quien aun sostenía mi cabello me soltó haciéndome caer una vez más al suelo, pero no me moví o me quejé debido al dolor.

– ¿Un integrante del gremio?

– ¿De qué está hablando?

– ¿Qué es lo que está pensando Master?

– Desde ahora en adelante, Galeel es ahora un miembro de Fairy Tail y todos ustedes la trataran como ustedes lo hacen con los demás miembros del gremio. No voy a recibir ninguna objeción, y si veo algún problema de ello, los castigaré personalmente. ¿Queda entendido? – todo el gremio se quedó en silencio mientras me limitaba a ver sin ninguna emoción. – John Anthony, la sello…

El que se hacía llamar "El Hijo del Demonio" se retiró apresurado para después volver con el sello que tenía la marca de Fairy Tail. Le indiqué en mi hombro izquierdo, pude sentir una ligera presión en el lugar, seguido de una extraña sensación entre frío-caliente sobre mi piel.

– Bienvenida a Fairy Tail. – dijo él. Yo simplemente asentí. Me levanté y observé a Makarov. Él asintió, me di la vuelta y me retiré del gremio sin decir ninguna palabra.

 **FLASHBACK**

Me levanté de mi lugar dispuesta a irme del gremio, aun podía sentir las miradas de esas personas ensimosas sobre mí. Aunque sonora estúpido. Desearía que alguien, además de Jude, me comprendiera y que además me perdonara por mis actos.

* * *

 **Levi's Pov:**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Galeel ingresó a Fairy Tail, y ella todavía no me ha dirigido la palabra. No sabía si deseaba dar el primer paso, pero definitivamente no quería tener nada con ella. Es decir, ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? "Oh, hola ¿Sé que me noqueaste y me ataste contra a un árbol, pero podríamos hacer las paces? No. Así que aquí esperaré. Sentado aquí, leyendo, esperando hasta que algo pase. Nada va a ocurrir. Algunas veces, siento que alguien me observa, y cuando me volteo, Galeel se gira rápidamente y disimuladamente come algún pedazo de metal. Escuché las puertas del gremio abrirse, mientras que Jade y Day entraron.

– Levi-kuuuuuuun. ¡¿Dónde habías estado?! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! – dijo Jade. Sonreí y acomode mis lentes de lectura.

– Lo siento, ayer olvide mi libro aquí, y sólo vine aquí temprano para recogerlo. – Jade y Day nunca pensaron de lo que les había dicho fue una mentira, y me abrazaron.

– ¡Estábamos realmente preocupadas! ¡¿Qué pasaría si fuiste raptado?! – las aparte de mí.

– ¡Ustedes dos saben que eso no me pasara! – respondí mientras les dedique una sonrisa sincera. Ellas asintieron y se alejaron para ir a tomar algo en el bar. Galeel estaba allí también, y ellas dos les lanzaron unas miradas asesinas a Galeel. Ella les dio la espalda y giró su asiento un poco para alejarse de ellas.

– ¿Al menos no te molestaría enseñarnos la cara? ¿Es así por cuanto nos odias? – comentó Day repentinamente. Galeel no dijo nada, pero el gremio de pronto se calló.

– ¡¿Por qué te nos une si ni siquiera te molesta en hablar con alguien?! – vociferó Jade. Se abalanzó contra Galeel, y le propinó un severo golpe en la mejilla de Galeel. Me levanté en ese instante haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado cayera al suelo bruscamente.

– ¡Deténganse! – grité mientras caminaba hacia a ellas. Jade y Day no me prestaron atención y siguieron continuando en golpear a Galeel otra y otra vez. El cuerpo de Galeel estaba cubierto de arañazos y moretones. Fue en ese instante que ya no lo toleré más, así que, abofeteé a Jade y Day. – ¿En qué estaban pensando ustedes dos? ¿Qué no ven que yo ya he salido adelante? ¡La razón por la que ella no habla con alguien es porque nadie la ha perdonado! ¡Si fuera ella, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo! ¡Yo me hubiera encerrado en mí mismo y no haría ningún amigo! ¡Tengan algo de perspectiva!

Sentí mis mejillas arder y me retiré del gremio atormentado.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí se termina el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les haga gustado.

No se le vaya olvidar comentar. Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, comentarios, tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, pedradas, azotes o que se les antoje lanzarme.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Lo Que Siento Por Ti

**Perdón, Tristeza y Amor**

Hola minna-san, helo aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia.

Que disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Lo que siento por ti**

 **Galeel's Pov:**

Él no tuvo que hacer eso. Él no tuvo que defenderme. Él no tuvo que protegerme. Ese grandulón ni siquiera sabe cómo protegerse. Así que, ¿Por qué a mí?

– Lo siento, creo. Aunque la verdad tú eres quien deberías decir "lo siento", pero después de lo que Levi hizo… – Jade raramente se puso delante de mí. Levanté mi vista hacia a ella, y ella se fue tras de Levi.

– Lo siento… – susurró Day. Yo no dije nada, solamente me limite a verlas salir del gremio.

– Después de todo lo que pasó, pienso que ya tengo el permiso ¿De hablar con Levi? – regresé por mi bebida y esperé a que Levi regresara.

– Ya pasaron dos horas. ¿Tú crees que Levi regresará? – escuché a Nadja decirle eso a Grey. Comencé a espiarlas desde mi lugar en un rincón de la habitación.

– No. Para él todo esto se puso demasiado emocional. Él es como un fino cristal, ¿Lo sabes? Se llenó hasta el límite. Probablemente es que no venga hasta mañana. – respondió Grey. En ese momento John Anthony se metió en la conversación.

– Él es muy frágil… espero que algún día el encuentre a una chica y que lo haga muy feliz pronto… – Nadja lo miró de manera sospechosa.

– ¿Acaso estas insinuando algo? ¿Ya averiguaste a alguien que le guste a Levi? – John Anthony negó su cabeza.

– No lo sé todavía. Usualmente me vienen ideas, pero de nada me sirve de pensar en eso.- él observó en ese momento la pila de libros de Levi que estaban regados por todo el suelo y la mesa. – Oh no. Dejó todos sus libros aquí. No vivo cerca en donde esta él, ¿Algunas de ustedes si? – Nadja y Grey lo negaron.

– Yo los llevaré. – dije en ese instante. John Anthony me miró sorprendido.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Por supuesto que lo estoy. Dame los libros y me los llevaré. – John Anthony asintió.

– Déjame ponértelos en una bolsa. – Nadja y Grey intercambiaron miradas.

– ¿Algún problema? – pregunté mientras que Nadja retrocedió.

– No, claro que no. – Salamander y la Stripper comenzaron alejarse un poco antes de que esas dos comenzaran a reírse. – ¿Cuáles son sus problemas? – pensé. En ese momento John Anthony regresó con una gran bolsa de basura llena de aquellos libros.

– Aquí tienes. – dijo él mientras me entregaba la bolsa.

– Gracias.

Comencé a caminar unas cuantas cuadras antes de detenerme.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – miré por ambos lados de la calle. – ¡Soy una completa idiota, ni siquiera sé en donde vive él! – saqué uno de los libros de la bolsa y empecé por olfatearlo profundamente. – Mmmm… huele como a manzanas y paginas viejas…

Aun podía perservir el aroma de Levi más adelante de una calle opuesta. Seguí su esencia hasta llegar a un apartamento amarillo y azul marino. Comencé a buscar por lo timbres su nombre.

– McGarden, McGarden, McGarden… aquí esta. – en ese entonces oprimí el botón del timbre.

– ¡Jade, por última vez, VETE! ¡Y si esta vez eres tu Day, para ti también! ¡DEJÉNME EN PAZ! – pude escucharlo claramente a través del comunicador.

– _¿Me pregunto cuántas veces han venido ellas?_ – lo oprimí de nuevo.

– ¡VÁYANSE!

– Dejaste tus libros en el gremio. – hablé enseguida.

– ¿Con quién estoy hablando? – preguntó él, su voz parecía ya algo irritada pero también confundida.

– Galeel. Abre la maldita puerta. – escuche la puerta abrirse mientras entraba. Comencé a subir los escalones de las escaleras siguiendo el aroma de Levi. Cuando llegue a la puerta antes de que yo diera el primer golpe, ésta se abrió.

– ¿Esta es tu primera vez que… que vienes aquí? – preguntó Levi. Pude notar en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo.

– Si. No sabía que tenías un lado de sentimentalismo. Ahora que lo pienso no se mucho de ti. – él se sonrojo extremadamente. – _Rayos, demasiado consciente. ¿Qué acaso que no entendió que era solamente un cumplido?_ ¿Vas a tomar tus libros o no? – pregunté algo seria.

– Eh… ¡S-Si, puedes entrar! – sugirió el Grandulón. Dudé por unos segundos antes de entrar a su departamento. – ¿Quieres té o algo más? – preguntó él mientras que yo lo miraba fijamente.

– _¡Se ve bastante guapo ahora! Todo nervioso… espere… ¿En qué estoy pensando?_ – me abofeteé mentalmente. – ¿Tienes cerveza? ¿Algunos clavos? – pregunté, mirando hacia otro lado para esconder mi sonrojo. – _¡Consíganlo juntos!_

– No tengo cerveza, pero probablemente pueda encontrar algo de metal para ti. – dijo el Grandulón. Se quitó bandana y se sacudió el cabello. Sentí mis mejillas como iban tornándose mucho más rojas.

– Eso sería grandioso, gracias. – se colocó rápidamente su bandana en su cabeza antes de ir a la cocina.

Tomé mi tiempo en observar el apartamento de él. Habían demasiados libros en todos los estantes del lugar. El único lugar en el cual te podías sentar era en un costado del sofá. Las paredes estaban largas y anchas, pero no podía decir de qué color eran debido a que los libros los cubría.

– ¿Has leído todo esto? – pensé en voz alta.

– ¿Los libros? Bueno, todos los libros que se encuentran en la parte izquierda y derecha de la pared están terminados, los otros que en mi habitación también lo están, pero en la otra parte de la pared que está a un lado de la puerta son nuevos.

– Vaya. Yo si apenas si se leer… – Levi entró a la sala de estar con lo que se supone que sería un tazón de tornillos y tuercas, y una taza de té, y se sentó en el sofá. Yo me encontraba raramente a su lado.

– Puedes tomar asiento si lo deseas. – dijo Levi, golpeando en el lugar en donde me sentaría a un lado de él. Comencé a caminar directamente hacia el sofá y luego me senté.

– Así que… umm… – me llevé seis tornillos a mi boca mientras que Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿No te duele… al comer eso? – preguntó el Grandulón. Tragué mi bocado.

– No exactamente… se siente como si… estuvieras comiendo algo que fuera hecho para ti… es algo difícil de explicar. – intente por explicarle detalladamente pero al parecer soy un asco explicando. Sólo pude ver la mirada de sorpresa de Levi.

– Desearía tener algo como eso. – dijo él. Lo miré fijamente y confundida.

– ¿Cómo qué? – agarré algunos tornillos y clavos para llevármelos a mi boca.

– Algo que me hiciera especial. Tú tienes esta rareza de comer metal, y yo siento que, no tengo nada de especial. – casi me atraganto con un tornillo.

– ¿Nada de especial? ¿Estas bromeando? – reí burlonamente. – Ya te enteraste de que apenas si se leer, ¿Si? ¡Apenas comprendo lo que dice en la tabla de las misiones! – reí de nuevo. Levi me miró fijamente.

– ¿Libros? ¡Todos pueden leer libros si se lo proponen! – dijo el Grandulón. Negué con mi cabeza.

– Necesitas echar un vistazo y ver lo que tienes. – dije con entusiasmo. Levi observó afuera de su ventana. Lo miré, su rostro se reflejaba perfectamente por la luz solar que entraba por su ventana. – _¡Es tan… guapo! ¡DEJÁ DE PENSAR EN ESO!_ – reaccioné inmediatamente. En ese momento Levi se giró y me miró.

– Lamento mucho por lo que Jade y Day te hicieron en el gremio. Sé que tu tratabas de… – juré que en ese momento vi algunas lágrimas en los ojos de él, pero éstas desaparecieron.

– Yo soy quien debería lamentarlo. – confesé. Levi colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca. – Lo que te hice… no estaba bien. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sólo… perdí el control. Yo… yo te ignore todo este tiempo porque no quería que me tuvieras miedo para siempre. Quería que fueras feliz… – desvié mi vista de Levi quien estaba observándome. – No quería ser tu enemiga. – estaba llorando. Levi volteó en ese instante mi cabeza hacia a él, comencé a sonrojarme por nuestra distancia cercana.

– No quiero ser tu enemigo. – confesó él. – Quiero que seamos… amigos. – me sonrió cálidamente.

– No. – dije instantáneamente mientras que él parpadeó y me miró confundido.

– ¿Por qué n…? – no le dejé terminar, lo jalé hacia a mi hasta besarlo. Jadeó en ese momento mientras que yo aproveché en meter mi lengua dentro de su boca.

Después de más o menos de unos momentos, él se relajó ante el beso y me correspondió. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latirme rápidamente y a la vez que un jadeo ahogado escapó de mi garganta cuando sentí la lengua de Levi adentrándose en mi boca saboreando en cada rincón de ésta. El beso paso a uno más pasional y profundo que hizo que todos mis sentidos se descontrolaran, pero, maldita sea la hora en que el oxígeno se me había terminado. Me separé de Levi para tomar nuevamente el aire que me había gastado y lo miré fijamente en aquellos ojos cafés mostrando un brillo intenso de deseo, lujuria y… otra cosa más que no sabía distinguir. Respiré profundamente y le dije lo que tanto tiempo deseaba con decirle.

– Quiero que estemos juntos. – Levi me sonrió y me envolvió entre sus brazos. Lo aleje un poco un de mí, pero eso no quiere decir que rompí el abrazo. – Si sólo pudieras… verme… y no pensar en aquel horrible día… – no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso seria perdón?

– ¿Qué te parece si convertimos en esto en un nuevo comienzo? – preguntó el Grandulón. Asentí en ese momento.

– Un capitulo. – Levi asintió y me besó nuevamente.

– En verdad me gustas. – confesé. Él me sonrió y a la vez se sonrojó.

– ¿Más que el metal? – preguntó casi de manera burlona. Pretendí en pensar en eso.

– Mmm… es una pregunta difícil de contestar. – Levi hizo un leve puchero y luego me jaló hacia a él para darme otro y mucho más profundo beso. – Tendré que decir "si" a esto entonces.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Háganmelo saber dejando sus comentarios y/o críticas.

Acepto tomatazos, zapatazos, pastelazos, pedradas, látigos o cualquier cosa que quieran dejar.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire**


	3. Capítulo3: Miedo a Perderte

**Perdón, Tristeza y Amor**

Hola mis queridos lectores. Helo aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, desde este capítulo hasta los siguientes ya serán más largos.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene LEMON, asi que, si eres menor de edad o te apena las cosas explicitas les recomiendo salir de este fic o saltearse en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Miedo de Perderte**

 **Levi's Pov:**

Ya habían transcurrido 3 meses en que Galeel y yo somos novios. Al principio nadie se enteraba de lo nuestro, ya que para Galeel le avergonzaba de que los chicos o que las personas de Fairy Tail se enterarían de lo nuestro la reclamarían o la molestarían de nuestra relación en especial con Jade y Day, en fin todo había transcurrido a la perfección dentro del gremio simplemente éramos camaradas/amigos de batallas y apoyándonos uno con el otro después de que la defendí de las chicas; mientras que fuera de Fairy Tail éramos lo que somos, una pareja de novios enamorados que se amaban a su manera. Pero. Todo eso cambio cuando aquella molesta revista de la Magia Semanal se había enterado de lo nuestro, no sé cuándo o como ocurrió aquello cuando Galeel y yo nos estábamos besando en aquella fuente de la plaza que ocurrió a medianoche.

Aún recuerdo el momento en que nosotros dos cruzamos la puerta del gremio mientras que todas, pero todas las miradas de mis compañeros se centraron en nosotros; seguido por unos gritos y exclamaciones de felicitaciones por parte de ellos. Dejé escapar un suspiro relajado mientras observaba a Galeel compitiendo contra Nadja y Grey, me sentí un poco incómodo cuando todos los hombres comenzaron a decirle de piropos nefastos y corrientes a mi novia. ¿Acaso esto serian celos? Luego de unos minutos Earl detuvo la pelea de las chicas mientras que ellas, espantadas de él, accedieron a su petición. Sonreí de manera tierna cuando Galeel hizo un leve puchero y decía entre dientes en cuanto odiaba que mi compañero y amigo interrumpiera su pelea.

– Maldito sea ese Titán. – gruñó enfadada mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

– No te enfades Galeel. – comenté tranquilamente mientras que ella me miró con esa mirada fingida de molestia y a la vez con esas mejillas sonrojadas.

– Claro que me enfado Grandulón. – respondió ella en un tono fingido de molestia. – Por culpa de ese tonto no pude terminar con Salamander y la Stripper helada.

– Jajaja.

– Por cierto… Levi. – la miré atentamente.

– ¿Si Galeel? – pregunté.

– ¿Q-Quisieras ir a una misión c-conmigo? – noté sus mejillas tornarse en un tono carmesí.

– _Hermosa._ – pensé. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé una de sus manos para después llevarla a mis labios ante de depositarle un beso le dije. – Todo lo que mi Dragona Slayer desee son órdenes para mí. – observé entrecerrado como su rostro fue decorado por aquel tono carmesí. – _Adorable._

– N-No es p-para tanto que h-hagas eso Ratón de Biblioteca. – reí levemente mientras separaba su mano de mis labios.

– Jajaja, te ves linda cuando muestras esa parte tierna de ti Galeel.

– Cállate. – gruñó ella. Retiró rápidamente su mano mientras se dirigía a la tabla de misiones a tomar nuestra misión.

– Hola Levi. – me saludaron en ese momento Jade y Day.

– Hola. – les devolví el saludo.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Levi? – preguntó Day.

– Estoy esperando a Galeel, ya que ella quiere hacer una misión. – volví a fijar mi mirada en mi novia mientras que ella mostraba aquella mirada indecisa por qué papel tomar.

– Mmm… ya veo. – afirmaron ellas.

– Levi. – habló Jade.

– ¿Si Jade? – la miré.

– No quiero que te lo tomes a mal de lo que quiero decirte. – me sentí algo incómodo en ese momento por el tono de voz seguro y serio por parte ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Jade? – pregunté calmadamente.

– Levi es que… bueno… – la miré fijamente a mi compañera mientras que ella mostraba ahora una inseguridad en su voz y su mirar.

– Uff… yo mejor se lo digo Jade. – habló enseguida Day. – Levi creo que Galeel no es la persona indicada con la que deberías estar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

– Levi ¿Qué acaso no olvidaste lo que esa nos hizo a Jade, a mí y sobre todo a ti? – dijo ella.

– Eso quedó en el pasado Day. Galeel es otra persona ahora, ella ha cambiado. ¿Qué acaso no olvidan cuando ella recibió el ataque que Lexa me iba a lanzar?

– Si lo recordamos bien Levi… pero… aun pienso en que Galeel no es digna de un chico maravilloso, inteligente y buena onda como tú. – dijo Jade alagándome.

– ¿Por qué aún siguen pensando mal de Galeel? ella ha cambiado chicas. ¿Por qué ustedes se aferran en algo que ya es cosa del pasado? – pregunté ya algo cansado desde que ellas dos se enteraron de mi noviazgo con Galeel, siempre intentan en que Galeel se sienta mal cuando ella estaba en Phantom Lord.

– Levi es por tu propio bien. No queremos que esa tipa te vuelva a hacer daño otra vez. Entre todas las chicas que hay en el gremio tuviste que escoger a esa chica que te hizo bastante daño tanto físico como en lo psicológico. – exclamó Day. En ese momento todo el gremio hizo una pausa a lo que estaban haciendo mientras que las miradas se centraban en nosotros. – Galeel no te merece Levi. Aunque tú digas que ella haya cambiado, todos sabemos lo que ella le hizo este gremio y a nosotros. – con eso ultimo ella junto a Jade se retiraron antes de que yo les dijera algo.

Pasé una mano sobre mi cabello mientras me masajeaba la nuca, me levanté de mi asiento e ignoraba las miradas de los presentes. Al llegar a la tabla de misiones pude notar como Galeel no quitaba su vista de la tabla, es más, ni siquiera se movía de su lugar. Sentí un vuelco en mi corazón cuando vi como su mirada carmesí no tenía aquel brillo que tanto me gustaba ver; su mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento, tristeza y sobre todo dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé su mano haciéndola reaccionar, me miró fijamente mientras se mordía fuertemente su labio cuando ésta mostraba una mueca de dolor y tristeza.

Apreté su mano contra la mia mientras que ella me lo devolvía de la misma forma. Sonreí un poco ante esto. Desvié mi mirada con la de ella mientras que una hoja de recompensas me llamo la atención. Lo tomé rápidamente mientras que sonreí convencido cuando leí atentamente el título y los requisitos de la hoja.

– Tomemos esta misión Galeel. – le dije a mi novia mientras le mostraba la hoja.

– Levi yo creo que… – me acerqué a ella hasta quedar sentir a nuestras narices rozarse.

– No me digas que la Dragona Slayer de Hierro tiene miedo de hacer una misión.

– Gihihi. ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Ya quisieras Ratón de Biblioteca. Galeel Redfox no le tiene miedo a nada ni siquiera de una tonta misión. – Galeel me arrebató la hoja de mis manos mientras que yo la miraba con cariño y felicidad como mi novia se acercaba a John Anthony.

– Hey camarero, el Grandulón y yo haremos esta misión. – ladeé mi cabeza por el comentario de mi novia, observé como John tomó el papel mientras anotaba en el cuaderno de misiones nuestros nombres.

– Buena suerte chicos. – dijo él.

– Gracias John. – agradecí. – ¿Nos vamos?

– Por supuesto, gihihi. – ella me tomó de la mano y me jaló fuera del gremio verla sonreír me hace sentir feliz. Espero que esa sonrisa jamás sea borrada de su rostro.

 **Galeel's Pov:**

La misión en la que Levi y yo tomamos fue en detener los ataques de un monstruo que acechaba en la ciudad de Poliska, según lo que me dijo Levi es que esa ciudad era muy reconocida por su pesca y que además se encontraba a una o dos semanas de Magnolia. Me encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de mi novio mientras que él me acariciaba mi cabello, para llegar más rápido a la ciudad de Poliska tuvimos que usar el maldito tren. Maldita como odio en viajar en transporte.

– Ya falta poco para llegar Galeel, solamente faltan dos estaciones más y llegaremos antes de lo que cante un gallo.

– Cállate Ratón de Biblioteca… en este momento no quiero escuchar a nadie… – tuve que aguantarme para no pensar en el viaje del transporte y lo peor de todo en mi mareo.

– Lo siento. – sentí mi mirada dilatarse. – Si hubiera sabido que te mareabas en el transporte tal vez no hubiera escogido esta misión. – me acomodé quedando bocarriba para mirar el rostro del Grandulón, quien en ese momento mostraba arrepentimiento y culpa, sonreí de lado y llevé una mano sobre su mejilla para acariciarla.

– No es tu culpa. – dije mientras seguía acariciando gentilmente su mejilla. – Nunca me acostumbre a esto sabes. Ni siquiera cuando estuve en… – sentí un vuelco en mi corazón cuando iba a mencionar mi antiguo gremio y aún más cuando recordé aquel _día_.

– ¿Galeel?

– Lo siento. Es que aún no… aun no puedo superar lo que te hice Levi. – vi como él tomó mi mano para luego besarla. – Esa conversación que Jade y Day tuvieron contigo yo…

– Que las palabras que dijeron Jade y Day en el gremio no te afecten. El pasado siempre debe quedarse en el pasado Galeel. Yo ya te he perdonado Galeel, así que lo único que te pido es que tú te perdones a ti misma y dejes de culparte por algo que yo ya he olvidado y enterrado en el pasado. – mordí mi labio mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latirme rápidamente sintiendo que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho.

– Levi. – sonreí de lado cosa que a él siempre le gustaba ver de mí.

– Sabes una cosa más…

– ¿Qué?

– Que aquel día cuando me tomaste por sorpresa yo…

– ULTIMA PARADA A POLISKA. ULTIMA PARADA A POLISKA. – maldita sea la hora que el encargado de vociferar las estaciones haya interrumpido a Levi.

– _Ya me las pagara muy caro ese idiota._ – pensé molesta.

– Vaya ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cómo pasa el viaje volando. – como por arte de magia mi enojo desapareció cuando vi la sonrisa divertida de Levi. – ¿Nos vamos Galeel?

– Si. – me levanté rápidamente del regazo de mi novio, y vaya error que lo hice, pues en ese momento me dio un fuerte mareo.

– Woah cuidado, no debes levantarte de esa forma tan rápida Galeel cuando estés acostada. – informó él.

– Lo mantendré en cuenta. – dije mientras miraba al otro lado evitando mi vergüenza.

Cuando salimos del tren nos encaminamos a las afueras de la estación, debo admitir que este lugar de Poliska es un tanto parecido a Magnolia; aunque este lugar en vez de tener edificios antiguos era mucho más modernos.

 **Levi's Pov:**

Según la información en que nos dieron las personas el monstruo que asechaba la ciudad solamente atacaba por las noches, casi a la medianoche, nos hospedamos Galeel y yo en un pequeño y humilde hostal que tenía una hermosa vista que mostraba el mar. Debido al largo viaje, Galeel decidió en tomar un descanso para recuperar las fuerzas que perdió en el tren. Me senté en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana mientras leía pacíficamente un libro que me había prestado Luke antes de irme. Después de unas horas el hambre comenzó por invadirme, justamente cuando iba a salir de la habitación escuché en ese momento la voz de mi novia llamándome.

– ¿Levi? ¿A dónde vas?

– _Se ve tierna cuando se levanta._ – pensé cuando la vi tallarse sus ojos. – Voy a ir comer. ¿Quieres venir?

– Si. – respondió ella en un tono somnoliento. – Espera unos minutos.

– Tómate tu tiempo yo esperare. – dije mientras la observaba ponerse sus botas y su gabardina.

– Ya estoy lista.

– Vaya sólo te tomó por 5 segundos. – comenté divertido.

– Cállate Grandulón. – sentí un leve golpe en mi brazo izquierdo, sonreí tiernamente mientras pasaba mi brazo sobre sus hombros para luego salir de la habitación.

– ¿Qué se te apetece comer? – pregunté mientras pasábamos por los puestos de comida.

– Mmm… filete de ternera. – respondió Galeel mientras ponía esa cara de fascinación que tanto me gustaba ver en ella.

– Bien vamos entonces.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba por la entrada de la plaza. Era un lugar acogedor y bonito, e incluso tenía un toque antiguo como Magnolia. Galeel pidió una orden de filete de ternera acompañado por una papa al horno sazonado en especias silvestres y una crema de champiñones. Mientras que yo pedí el especial que era; una croqueta de pescado empanizado acompañado con una ensalada cesar y caldo de marisco. Al cabo de unos minutos la orden se nos fue entregada, Galeel y yo comenzamos a consumir nuestros alimentos al igual que también lo compartíamos uno con el otro. Noté en ese momento como algunas miradas de las personas nos observaban a mí y a mi novia mientras alcazaba a escuchar algunas conversaciones, por ejemplo; de cómo nosotros nos veíamos bien juntos, que somos la pareja más tierna y cariñosa, que somos una pareja opuesta que se atraen, y entre otras cosas más que hizo nos hizo sonrojar a mí y a Galeel.

 **Galeel's Pov:**

Después de haber terminado de comer y de pagar (que en este caso fue Levi quien pagó las órdenes), decidimos en pasear por un rato en la plaza para despejarnos un poco, petición de mi novio por cierto. Me sentí incomoda de que las personas nos observaran con curiosidad y ternura a mí y a Levi. Nunca antes en toda mi vida había tenido una relación seria con alguien ni mucho menos con los idiotas de Phantom Lord, excepto Jude que la única razón por la que estaba con él era porque siempre me trato como su hermana mayor. Aun no puedo comprender por qué Levi accedió en ser mi novio, digo, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto… pero… después de lo que le hice a él, a las siamesas que tiene por amigas y a todo Fairy Tail, creo que él se merece a alguien más mejor que yo.

Después de lo que escuché por parte de esas dos tontas, la verdad fue cruel y dura, aunque Levi me diga que todo eso lo que le hice a él y al gremio es cosa del pasado y que además me haya perdonado, para mí, todo eso lo que hice siempre será un recuerdo doloroso, oscuro y tétrico que siempre me perseguirá por el resto de mi existencia. Estaba pos y en contra si seguir o no con esto de mi relación con Levi; si continuo con esto siempre veré esa sonrisa y aquel brillo intenso en su mirada que muestra felicidad, cariño y amor que siempre me ha estado dedicando estos meses de noviazgo… pero… si termino con él sé que ambos sufriremos y nos lastimaríamos por esto.

Pero. También pienso que Levi se merece a alguien mejor que yo… aunque las veces en las que él siempre me comenta que no lo soy, no puedo evitar sentir esta culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en mi corazón… Levi se merece una chica mejor que yo, aunque egoístamente no lo quiero así, será lo mejor para él. Ya está decidido hoy daré por terminado esta relación con el dolor de mi corazón… sólo espero que esto tampoco afecte nuestra amistad y nuestro compañerismo también.

– Levy. – lo llamé.

– ¿Si Galeel? – él me miró con esa mirada… esa mirada que mostraba ese brillo intenso de amor al igual que su sonrisa… Mavis, Metalicana denme fuerzas por favor.

– No, nada. _¡Idiota! ¡Eres una maldita idiota cobarde!_ – me auto-regañé a mí misma insultándome con la peores groserías existentes del mundo. – _¡¿Por qué no le dices de una buena vez que quieres terminar con él?! ¡Sólo díselo y ya está!_

– ¿Sucede algo Galeel? – sentí su mirada sobre de mi… por Mavis ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil todo esto?

– No es nada Grandulón, enserio. – dije en un tono aburrido. Pero al parecer no me creyó.

– Algo tienes Galeel, lo sé, hay algo que te preocupa.

– No me pasa nada Levi, estoy bien. – rayos esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

– Galeel… – en ese momento justamente me iba a decir algo, escuché un estallido no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

– ¡Cuidado! – grité mientras me abalanzaba al Grandulón justamente cuando uno de los edificios que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros explotó.

– ¡Es el monstruo! ¡Regresó! – gritaron toda la gente despavorida mientras que las mujeres gritaban como esas locas de la "Reina del Drama" de las cotorras latosas de Day y Jade.

– Gihihi. Justo a tiempo. – me dije a mi misma. – Vayamos a patear algunos traseros Levi. – al momento en que baje mi vista sentí todo mi cuerpo ponerse rígido a la vez que mi rostro estaba caliente.

Digamos que la situación es esta. Me encontraba encima de él y el peor de los casos es que en la posición en la que estábamos, o más bien yo me encontraba, era bastante comprometedora que podía dejar a uno con una imaginación no apta para menores. En fin. El punto aquí es… que además de estar encima del Grandulón en una posición comprometedora, mi pecho estaba a escasos centímetros cerca de su rostro; lo cual ya se encontraba bastante rojo como el cabello del Titán **(N/A: Titán es la forma de expresarse como Titania la versión masculina de Erza)**

– O-Oi Grandulón ¿Estás bien? – titubé.

– G-Galeel… ¿Podrías… quitarte de encima? ¿P-Por favor?

– S-Si cl-claro. – me quité de encima de él mientras sentía como rostro me ardía. – _Rayos esto sí que es incómodo… pero… tampoco admito que estuvo nada mal. ¡Reacciona idiota estamos en una conspiración de batalla!_ S-Será mejor volver al trabajo Grandulón.

– S-Sí. – tartamudeó él. Mientras que ambos nos levantamos del suelo y corrimos hacia la dirección donde provenía el ataque de la bestia.

 **Normal's Pov:**

Al llegar a las fueras de Poliska. Levi y Galeel se habían encontrado con una criatura que media casi 30 metros de altura; su cuerpo parecía como la de un lagarto con unas escamas afiladas y difíciles de penetrar, su cabeza o más bien dicho sus cabezas eran las de unas serpientes con unos pequeños cuernos en sus cabezas y unos afilados y puntiagudos dientes que podían penetrar hasta la cosa más dura e impenetrable que podría existir, y finalmente tenía una cola larga con unas especies de pues sobresaliendo de ella.

– Wow… esa cosa sí que es enorme. – dijo Levi mientras miraba sorprendido la enorme criatura.

– Gihihi. Por fin algo de diversión, ¿No es así Grandulón? – Galeel sonrió satisfecha mientras observaba emocionada a su novio, quien por supuesto éste asintió.

– _Eso parece._ – pensó él sin quitar su mirada de encima de su novia.

– Bien, en ese caso andado, Ratón de Biblioteca. – al escuchar aquel apodo el Mago de Escritura Solida hizo un leve mohín mientras observaba a su novia aproximársele a la criatura.

– Tan talentosa y tan hermosa. – se dijo así mismo el joven de cabellera celeste.

La lucha contra la bestia no era nada sencilla, pues debido a las escamas del animal eran como un escudo impenetrable. Exhaustos y desesperados, en este caso para Galeel, la pareja ya se les acaba las ideas en como exterminar aquel mutante. El sudor, la tierra, los raspones y los leves moretones ya estaban visibles en sus cuerpos. Al momento en que la Redfox le iba a propinar una tremenda tunda con su ataque; rugido de metal de sombras, el mutante azotó su cola y embistiendo fuertemente a la Dragona Slayer. Esto hizo que al Mago de Escritura Solida le hirviera la sangre del coraje y de la rabia, corrió hacia donde estaba el monstruo e hizo aparecer con su magia un torbellino de fuego.

El enorme animal comenzó a emitir un fuerte y moleste chillido cuando éste recibió el ataque del peliceleste, la Redfox observó anonadada como su novio empezaba en atacar al mutante con el mismo ataque mientras que éste sufría fuertes quemaduras en sus lomos y a la vez que sus escamas cayeran dejando ver una segunda capa de piel más lisa. En ese momento ella escuchó la voz de su novio avisándole que atacara aquella parte de la anatomía del monstruo mientras que él lo distrajera. Sin tiempo que perder, la Dragona Slayer de Hierro empezó por atacar aquella zona afecta del monstruo haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio debido a las profundas y bizarras heridas.

Finalmente. Despues de unas horas de ardua y difícil pelea, la pareja habia vencido a la criatura. Sufrieron algunos rasguños, golpes, heridas y otras cosas más. Tuvieron que pasar esa misma noche en una pequeña clínica para atender sus heridas y, porque no, también descansar allí mismo. El doctor principal y a la vez dueño de ese lugar, los llevo a una habitación en donde habían dos camas de cada de ese lugar; Galeel era la que habia recibido más golpes y heridas, mientras que Levi sólo algunas pocas. El Mago de Escritura Solida le dio un vuelco en su corazón cuando vio la espalda completamente vendada de su novia, sintió un amargo sabor en su boca cuando recordó como ella habia recibido el feroz y bestial ataque de aquel mutante en vez de él.

No hablaron esa noche por dos obvias razones; la primera fue porque estaban cansados despues de esa pelea, y la segunda porque estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos por los acontecimientos y más porque pensaron que uno de ellos dos moriría esa noche. Ya en la mañana siguiente, a la pareja le habían dado de alta e incluso, como por arte de magia, sus heridas se habían sanado en un santiamén. Regresaron al hotel aun sin decirse nada, al meditar toda esa noche de ayer Galeel decidió en hacer lo correcto aunque sería la decisión más difícil y dolorosa para ambos.

– Levi…

– Vaya hasta que el silencio por fin se rompe. – dijo él de una manera graciosa. Galeel lo observó fijamente mientras que una mirada cansada y decidida se notaba en ellos. – Perdón, quería romper la tensión desde anoche.

– Lo sé. Estar en silencio desde anoche ya comenzaba a molestarme. – respondió ella. – Levi… tenemos que hablar.

– Sabes ya me está dando hambre, ¿Qué tal si almorzamos algo? Podemos comer en el buffet si quieres. – justamente cuando el McGarden iba a seguir hablando, la Redfox lo interrumpió en ese instante.

– Levi. Ya no puedo más con esto, y por eso, que yo quiero terminar esto.

Un balde de agua fría era lo que sintió Levi al escuchar esa confesión de su novia, un puñal en el corazón era lo que sentía también. El McGarden sintió que su alma se le salía de su cuerpo y a la vez que habia sentido que el tiempo se habia congelado. Observándola fijamente, la Redfox tenía un porte seguro pero a la vez se podía notar que sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle; y a la vez su mirada le delataba cosas que ella no se atrevería a decir.

– Jajaja, muy buena. Muy buena broma Galeel, por un momento caigo. – rió el Mago de Escritura Solida.

– ¿Quién dice que lo fue? – preguntó con seriedad y en un tono débil la Dragona Slayer.

– Galeel, por favor deja de estar jugando. – respondió el McGarden mientras se acercó a su novia para despues colocar sus manos en sus hombros. – Sé que tú eres demasiado bromista para que yo caiga en ellas. Anda di que solamente estabas jugando y que era una broma. – una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios mientras apretaba

– ¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Estoy hablando enserio Levi! ¡Esto no puede continuar asi! – gritó Galeel mientras intentaba por no derramar ni una sola lagrima.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres terminar Galeel? ¿Acaso hice algo que te hizo daño? – preguntó con una voz temblorosa Levi mientras que sus ya comenzaban a notarse las lágrimas.

– No. – negó la Redfox ya al calmada pero con una voz débil. – Tú serias incapaz de hacerme daño. – comentó ella.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres terminar nuestra relación?

– Porque sí.

– Esa no es una respuesta. – dijo el McGarden en un tono serio.

– Para mí si lo es. – contestó ella.

– Galeel… por favor… por favor dime la razón por esta separación. – suplicó el peliceleste. La Dragona Slayer tragó con dificultad saliva mientras que un nudo en su garganta se le empezaba a formarle.

– Levi… no que sigas lastimándote debido a mi culpa.

– ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que soy débil? – alzó un poco la voz el Mago de Escritura Solida.

– No estoy diciendo que eres débil Levi. Lo que trato de decir es que no quiero que por un descuido mío salgas herido.

– De eso se trata Galeel. De eso trata en todas las misiones que se realizan, si por la razón salimos heridos es para volvernos más fuertes en la próxima pelea. Tú siempre lo has dicho, ¿Recuerdas? – Levi miró atentamente a la chica mientras que ella ladeaba y se pasaba sus manos por su cabello desesperadamente. – Galeel. No porque salimos heridos en la batalla de anoche quieras terminar nuestra relación, es algo normal.

– Y por ese error casi te pierdo. – confesó ya con una voz quebrada, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de la Redfox mientras que Levi con un gesto gentil y cariñoso comenzó por quitárselas.

– Más bien… fue al revés. Yo casi te pierdo esa noche.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la Dragona Slayer aprisionó sus labios junto con los de Levi, haciendo que él le correspondiera rápidamente. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras que él la rodeaba en su cintura. A los pocos minutos la pareja se separó debido a que sus pulmones les exigía oxígeno, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas ambos se miraron perdiéndose en la vista del otro, Levi junto su frente con la de ella mientras le acariciaba gentil y suavemente una de sus mejillas con su pulgar retirándole una traviesa lagrima que habia escapado de uno de sus ojos.

El McGarden nuevamente junto sus labios con los de su novia, el chico se estremeció cuando la Redfox impulsó más beso y a la vez que ella le mordía juguetonamente su labio inferior. El Mago de Escritura Solida se dejó llevar por el beso haciendo que él lo tornara apasionadamente, Levi acorraló a Galeel en una de las paredes de la habitación mientras continuaba besándola. Aquel beso se tornó más pasional y con deseo, cosa que para ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado de placer, no supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi, besándose, hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a exigirles oxígeno. Ambos amantes se separaron mientras respiraban con dificultad y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El McGarden observó fijamente aquella mirada carmesí de su amada, quien mostraba un brillo intenso de lujuria y deseo. Ante el dominio de su lado salvaje, la Redfox se abalanzó una vez más a los labios de su amante haciendo que él soltará un gruñido de deseo y pasión; cosa que para ella le excitó a flor de piel. Ante la ceguedad de la lujuria y pasión, Levi acostó a Galeel sobre la cama, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo; la chica soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y de placer al sentir en ese momento los besos húmedos de su novio sobre su cuello. Ella aferró sus manos en los brazos de él mientras que sentía unas ansias por arrancarle la playera en cualquier momento.

El Mago de Escritura Solida dejó escapar un gruñido de placer cuando sintió las caderas de su amada chocar contra las de él.

– Galeel. Gruñó él mientras aferraba sus caderas contra las de ella.

– Levi. – jadeó ella.

El McGarden siseó al sentir las uñas de la chica rasgándole en ese momento la playera, que ya se encontraban detrás de su espalda, hasta arañar su blanca piel. El muchacho de cabellera celeste masajeo con alfo de brusquedad el seno izquierdo de la pelinegra a través de su vestimenta de ella; Galeel soltó un gemido de placer, que luego fue callado por un beso Levi. Una oleada de lujuria habia arrastrado a ambos amantes, ante la desesperación de ella por tocarle, aún más, la piel de su amado; la Redfox desgarró bestialmente la playera de él hasta dejarlo semidesnudo, esto hizo que a la Dragona Slayer de Hierro se excitara y lo besara apasionada y salvajemente.

Levi tampoco se habia quedado atrás, con sus manos tomó los bordes de la blusa de ella y casi de una lenta, y tortuosa para ella, empezara por quitársela; al sentir esas curvas tentativas y perfectas, para que él despues comenzara a besar lentamente su plano estomago hasta que finalmente le quitará la blusa a ella. La Redfox comenzó a ronronear y a jadear el nombre de su novio cuando él comenzó a masajear y besar los senos de ella, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta cuando él le habia quitado su sostén. La pelinegra aferró sus manos en la cabeza del McGarden y a la vez que sus dedos empezaron a enredarse entre los mechones celestes de él.,

En ese momento, Levi metió dentro de su boca el erecto y rosado pezón izquierdo de ella; haciendo que la Dragona Slayer dejara escapar un fuerte y sonoro gemido erótico y de placer. El McGarden sonrió triunfante en sus adentro mientras continuaba en brindarle placer a su amada, con su mano libre comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de ella mientras escuchó como sus gemidos iban aumentando; fue en ese momento en que la Redfox chilló de placer y de sorpresa cuando la mano de Levi la habia metido dentro del pantalón junto con las bragas de ella, para despues sentir las eróticas caricias entre sus sensibles labios vaginales. Levi gruñó en ese momento a la vez que se habia separado del pecho de su novia, el peliceleste comenzó a jadear con dificultad y a la vez que soltaba leves gemidos de placer.

Galeel lo estaba masturbando.

Ella habia aprovechado el momento en que él estuviera distraído en masturbarla y masajearle sus senos, y asi, a que ella le masturbara aquel erecto pene. Levi nombró el nombre de su novia en un tono ronco mientras que él comenzaba a quitarle finalmente sus pantalones junto con sus bragas, en ese momento Galeel jadeó el nombre de él cuando sintió el frío aire golpeando su íntima anatomía; el Mago de Escritura Solida comenzó a besar lentamente una de las piernas de la Redfox mientras que ella observaba con lujuria y deseo a su novio quien no dejaba de besar su pierna. Una vez que él llegó a la mitad del glúteo de ella, éste comenzó a besar y lamer eróticamente la entrepierna haciendo que a la pelinegra dejara escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y de placer.

En ese momento, Galeel, dejó escapar un chillido erótico. El joven de cabellera celeste empezó por lamerle aquellos labios vaginales vírgenes de la chica haciendo que la Dragona Slayer gimiera el nombre de su novio mientras que ella aferraba sus manos en la cabeza del McGarden. Lamida tras lamida, el Mago de Escritura Solida se aferró a los muslos de su novia y asi brindarle aquel exquisito placer oral; Galeel dio pequeñas embestidas mientras sentía como la lengua de su novio jugaba con aquel botón erecto, la Redfox dejó escapar un chillido de placer cuando Levi comenzó a succionar, lamer y morder cuidadosamente su clítoris.

Una sensación placentera comenzó por invadirle el vientre de la Dragona Slayer seguido por una fuerte explosión, que hizo que ella liberara un grito de lujuria y placer cuando la lengua de Levi habia tocado aquel punto "G" de la chica; que habia llegado al clímax. La chica sentía fuertes espasmos cuando sintió por primera vez en su vida tener un orgasmo, su respiración estaba acelerada, su mente estaba en blanco, su mirada nublada por la lujuria, el deseo y el placer. Galeel observó con algo de dificultad a su novio; al verlo allí entre sus piernas mientras bebía aquel néctar de su intimidad, nuevamente, aquella sensación en su vientre comenzó a invadirla.

Al sentir la mirada de su novia sobre de él, Levi se separó de su intimidad; al verla allí, recostada, desnuda, hiperventilando, sudando y mirándolo con un brillo intenso de lujuria y deseo; era una imagen erótica envidiablemente perfecta. El McGarden se posicionó en ella mientras que la Dragona Slayer habría más sus piernas, para que asi, el Mago de Escritura Solida pudiera acomodarse mejor; se quitó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, la chica tragó grueso, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva al momento en que ella sintió otra vez esa sensación en su vientre junto con su intimidad la habia invadido. Era enorme.

– Galeel… – la chica lo observó fijamente mientras que él se encontraba encima de ella observándola con cariño, deseo y amor. – ¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?

– Si… – asintió ella.

– No habrá vuelta atrás, aun puedes de cambiar de opinión. – dijo él mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia a la vez que sus dedos se perdían entre algunos mechones del cabello de ella. – No te obligar a nada que no quieras hacer.

– Yo quiero esto. Y no me estas obligando a nada Levi. – una sonrisa sincera decoró los labios de ella, haciendo que también contagiara al peliceleste.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

Levi la observó atentamente mientras que con una de sus manos acarició gentilmente la mejilla de ella hasta que sus dedos se perdieron entre los cabellos de ésta. En ese momento, él fundió sus labios con los de ella en un profundo beso. Galeel dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando sintió aquel miembro erecto rozándole su intimidad. La chica rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio mientras que sus dedos acariciaban y se enredaban entre los mechones celestes de él, a la vez que ella habia profundizado el beso. El McGarden gruñó ante eso a la vez cuando él tomó una de las piernas de su novia y despues colocarlo sobre uno de sus hombros, ambos gimieron cuando sintieron sus intimidades rozándose uno con el otro.

El peliceleste gruño de placer cuando metió poco a poco su miembro dentro de la vagina de su novia. Galeel no pudo contener más un fuerte y sonoro gemido erótico de placer cuando ella sintió el pene de su novio adentrarse profundamente dentro de ella. Al sentir aquella delgada barrera de la virginidad con la punta de su pene, el McGarden sintió en ese momento un miedo de hacerle daño a la chica; siempre se prometió asi mismo que él nunca la lastimaría aun asi si se tratara de hacerle el amor a ella. La Redfox al sentir el cuerpo de su novio tensarse y a la vez que se detuvo, lo miró fijamente y cuando ella observó aquellos ojos cafés claros llenos de miedo y preocupación, supo lo que estaba pasando.

– Todo está bien. No tengas miedo.

Al escuchar la tranquilidad y sedosa voz de Galeel. El miedo de Levi desapareció en un instante.

– Te dolerá. – avisó el McGarden a su novia.

– Lo sé. Despues de todo… e-es mi primera v-vez. – confesó la Redfox en un tono avergonzado mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban.

Levi respiró profundamente y sin pensarlo ya dos veces impulsó todo su miembro hasta desgarrar aquella fina y delgada barrera. Galeel dio un fuerte y sonoro grito de dolor y de placer, a la vez que ella abrazo por debajo de los brazos de su novio hasta que sus uñas comenzaron a arañarle la espalda, dejándole unas marcas largas y rojizas con un toque de sangre. Al momento en que la Redfox hizo eso, el McGarden soltó un ronco y erótico gemido. El Mago de Escritura Solida beso aquellas lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de su novia mientras que ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de él. Ambos amantes comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente mientras que poco a poco el peliceleste empezó a embestir a su novia cuando ésta ya se lo pedía.

El joven observó a la pelinegra con aquellos ojos cafés que mostraban pasión, cariño y amor. Entre tanto. Galeel lo observo con deseo, pasión, lujuria y a la vez con un brillo intenso de calidez; la chica colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su novio mientras que sus pulgares acariciaban cuidadosamente sus pómulos, evitando que las uñas de ella cortaran o marcaran la suave y blanca piel de su amado Mago de Escritora Solida. Los gemidos de la Dragona Slayer empezaron a incrementarse cuando las embestidas, y los movimientos rápidos y bruscos de su novio comenzaron aumentarse, esto hizo que a Galeel dejara escapar fuertes gritos de placer y lujuria, y a la vez que liberaba ese apetito sexual junto con su novio.

– ¡Levi!... ah… más, no te detengas.

– Galeel… por Mavis; eres perfecta y hermosa…déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo.

– ¡Si! – gritó ella cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de Levi le habia masajeado el clítoris.

Cegados por el amor, la lujuria y la pasión ambos amantes fundieron sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus corazones en uno solo. Una fuerte y profunda embestida ocasionó que a Galeel llegará por segunda vez al clímax y, a la vez, que sintiera como la punta del miembro de su amante tocará aquel punto "G". Levi no dejaba de seguir embistiéndola y, a la vez, que él comenzará a succionar uno de los pezones de ella mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba gentilmente; la Redfox al sentir una fuerte corriente de excitación en su vientre y en su cuerpo, impulsó su pecho hacia el rostro de su novio cuando ella sintió otra fuerte y placentera embestida de él.

– Galeel… ah… voy a correrme. – dijo él advirtiéndola.

– Hazlo… córrete en mí. – dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su novio y evitarlo verlo debido a la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

Un escalofrió de adrenalina le recorrió por la espalda de Levi y a la vez que un placentero cosquilleo empezó por aparecer en su vientre. Galeel empezó a mover sus caderas con los de él sintiendo aquel exquisito vaivén junto con la deliciosa sensación de como su clítoris rozaba contra el miembro de él. Levi cerró su mano con la de ella mientras la observaba con placer y amor, aquellos ojos carmesí inundados en un mar de lujuria, deseo y amor no dejaron de observar al McGarden mientras que él la seguía embistiéndola salvaje y placenteramente.

En ese momento, un fuerte gemido animalístico se escuchó en toda la habitación; Levi habia llegado al tan deseado clímax junto con su pareja, a la vez que él se había corrido dentro de ella, tal como ella misma se lo había pedido. El McGarden cayó exhausto encima de la Redfox, su rostro se encontraba entre los senos de la chica mientras que ella acariciaba los cabellos de su novio con cariño.

– Te amo Galeel… por favor no me dejes. – suplicó Levi mientras abrazaba alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

– Levi…

– Dame una oportunidad. Dame la oportunidad para demostrarte que nuestra relación puede ser duradera y hermosa. – Galeel sintió que el aliento se detuvo mientras que su corazón se le habia acelerado por aquella declaración del Mago de Escritura Solida.

– No. – murmuró ella.

Levi la miró con dolor mientras que poco a poco su mirada se tornó una de tristeza a la vez que la ocultaba detrás de su cabello, en ese momento ella colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él, haciendo que al muchacho de cabellera celeste la observara entre tristeza y confusión.

– No te voy a dar la oportunidad… porque ya me lo demostraste. – una sonrisa cálida y hermosa decoró los labios de la Redfox.

– Eso quiere decir que… – la Dragona Slayer asintió. – Gracias Galeel. Por darme la oportunidad de amarte. Te amo.

– Yo también te amo Levi.

El McGarden se colocó a un lado de su novia mientras que ella se acurrucaba a su pecho. En ese momento una leve risa escapó de los labios del McGarden, ocasionando que la Redfox se enojara y a la vez se apenara.

– ¿De qué te ríes grandulón? – preguntó extrañada Galeel mientras observaba fijamente a su pareja.

– Jeje, nada solamente estoy feliz. – respondió él.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Sólo que me alegro de que yo sea tu primera vez.

– Ah, con que era sólo eso. – ella apoyó sus brazos en el pecho de su novio mientras colocaba su mentón sobre de éstos.

– Si. Yo siempre pensé que tu… bueno… eres la chica más hermosa y sexy que todo chico quisiera tener… y… ummm… apuesto a que fuiste la chica más deseada de tu antiguo gremio.

– Gihihi. Pues la verdad es que sí. Fui antiguamente la chica más deseada. – confesó Galeel mientras miraba juguetonamente a su novio. – Pero sinceramente nadie, absolutamente nadie me llama la atención.

– ¿Y eso? – arqueó una ceja Levi.

– Porque. La verdad yo quería entregarme a la persona quien sería mi pareja. – una sonrisa cálida y orgullo apareció en los del McGarden. – Metalicana me contó que cuando un dragón escoge a su pareja es porque será para toda la vida. Un dragón sólo tiene y se enamora una vez de su pareja.

– ¿Eso quiere que yo?

– Si. Desde ahora en adelante eres mío y de nadie más.

– Bien. Si yo soy tuyo. – en ese momento Levi se colocó una vez más encima de Galeel haciendo que ella dejará escapar un chillido de sorpresa. – Entonces tú también eres mia y nadie más. Es más. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te separé de mí.

– Idiota. Esa mi línea. – dijo ella en un tono seductor mientras que ambos se miraron intensamente uno al otro.

– ¿Quieres comenzar el segundo round?

– Porque no.

Nuevamente el McGarden y la Redfox hicieron por segunda vez el amor que solamente esas cuatro paredes de la habitación eran los únicos testigos de la pasión y del amor que se tenían uno del otro. Esa misma tarde, una vez que se les dio la recompensa; la joven pareja de enamorados regresaron a Magnolia, y cuando ellos dos pisaron las puertas de Fairy Tail fueron recibidos por la "cálida" y grata bienvenida de sus compañeros; y más para Galeel ya que Nada comenzó a pelear contra ella y Grey. Levi no dejaba de observarla, en especial cuando ella lo veía con aquella mirada intensa de felicidad y amor. Despues de todo; ella ya habia marcado al McGarden como su pareja antes de que comenzará el tercer round.

* * *

Bueno aquí damos fin al tercer capítulo. Espero que lo que hayan disfrutado, tanto como lo he hecho yo; si tengo alguna falta de ortografía hagánmelo saber.

Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, criticas, comentarios o lo que ustedes quieran dejarme.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
